Dreams Behind The Door
by Lauzie
Summary: What will Lucy do when she finds a talent that her mom has been keeping from her for a long time until her necklace changes her life. What will happen? Will she destroy mankind it's self or make mankind stronger against them...
1. Chapter 1

_In the kitchen_

I was in the kitchen eating my breakfast when I slowly started doing my homework that was due last week,where as mom had started to begin her latest experiment down in the basement. * _ **crash**_ * and

* _ **boom**_ * you could here from a mile away.

After Ihad finally finished myhomework.I soonwas ready for school.

Down in the basement mymom wasn't nearly finished her experiment. I soon decided I had to face one of my biggest fears and go down there so I soon could go to school _at least I thought_. "Come on Lucy you can do it" as she

stepped slowly down the steps.

 _In the basement_

 ***Crack*** one of the steps had broken!

I had stepped so slow that Ihad thought that Iwas at the bottom thiniking that it was the concrete floor.

Mom heard that but just didn't _want to_ help.

"MOM HELP MY LEG IS STUCK AND I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" I yelped inpain like a dog. Mom had a sappy face and walked over moaning. "Fine let's get this thing out..."

 _On the way to school_

"Mom why were you down in the basement again?" Iquestioned her, it was like mymom was always there with some sort of potion...

"Ohh u-umm... w-work?" mom said hesitantly. as she stepped out of the car I saidunder mybreath" _Really... Sure..._ "

 _Later in PDHPE class_

My class and I were playing T-ball in four teams; my team, Ethan'steam, Brock's team and Alice's and I were put on separate teams this time,we were always together in the SAME team not team groups! (we had two games

rolling).

Next thing you know my...


	2. Chapter 2

Next thing you know my...

LEG it started throbbing when I hit the ball and ran then snap. It hurt like hell Alice, Bella and Ruby were the first ones to tell thatsomething was wrong. As they rushed over all you could hear was silence the bats and ballswere alldropped

and the teacher washaving a coffee not realising what had happened until Alice told MR Dave.

All I can remember was two boys carrying me to an ambulance then **black.**

 _At the hospital_

Mom, Alice, Ruby and Bella were all there.

Bella wascrying thinking that I was dead because I was 'asleep' for a day. My leg that got trapped in the plank of wood used as a step wassuffocating in a cast that was blue. _I think?_ Why my leg now I can't do netball,

hockey,balletand most important PDHPE practical lessons! This was a night mare.

I over heardthe doctors say this probably happened with the accident involved in the basement stairway.

 _A few days later at home_

I had the itchy crutches and a throbbing leg that was caged in a cast. This was miserable.

Later that day I went to go to my room but the door had tinted purple. _I thought mom might have painted it until_.I open the door I gotastonished by these lights or stars in pastel colors then as Iwas scanning across this _mystery room_ I  
/ended up being highlydisturbed bydark red and black stars in one area...

 _In the mystery room_

This was amazing there was a bed in white and a deck that had a shelf with thousands of books and photos of me and my friends? Then I saw something so awesome there wastwo horseswithwings?!

What could this mean?


	3. Chapter 3

_In the mystery room_  
After chatting with these _horses_ I found out not much. They're names are TinySnow and Roger. Their story is that we had met when I was young and that Tiny Snow was actually two guinea pigs called Snowflake and Tiny. Now Roger was the dog that  
I had that lived on the streets and I had a _special bond_ with these two/three. When they had died the became pegasus.

* * *

In my room  
I had finally gotten out and had dinner.  
Then it was time for bed.  
As I was sleeping I was back in that room from earlier the Pegasus had now transformed to the two guinea pigs and the dog from when I was young. I soon had a wonder around the place and found my silver butterfly necklace withthe turquoise stone  
as the butterflies body in the room. It ended with _find your wings Lucy or else._

Then I woke up to that loud rooster next door. I got ghosts itchy crutches and soon was on my way to get ready for school which sucked because we had prac for PE today. 

* * *

_At school_

Alice ran over to me yelling AT NOT TO me,"you're alive Lucy! We were scared you weren't going to be at school." Then here came Ruby,"okay this is bad we have double prac for PE and you can't do nothing! I feel sorry for you Lucy." Then sadly Bella came  
over sobbing," mom and dad have split and now I am moving to Canada..." I felt so bad she had to leave Bella also said that her mom won't tell her where in Canada but she had one week to say goodbye and pack.

* * *

 _Out in PE Prac_

It was so. Boring so I started thinking about my dream _find your wings Lucy or else..._ what was that supposed to mean all I knew was it had something to do with my butterfly necklace...

 _Find your wings Lucy or else..._


End file.
